1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus and a driving method thereof, and in particular, to a touch apparatus with two touch panels and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
In the recent years, the touch apparatuses are widely applied to various kinds of applications. For example, the consuming electronic products, such as cell phones, laptops, PDAs, tablets, and MP3 players, are usually equipped with the touch apparatus as the friendlier human-machine interface. The most popular touch technologies include the resistive touch technology and the capacitive touch technology.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional touch apparatus 1. The touch apparatus 1 includes two touch panels 11, two driving chips 12, two circuit boards 13, a system main circuit board 14, and two connectors 15. The circuit boards 13 are flexible circuit boards. One end of the circuit boards 13 is connected to the system main circuit board 14 through the corresponding connector 15, and the other end thereof is connected to the corresponding touch panel 11. The driving chips 12 are disposed on the circuit boards 13, respectively, so that the driving chips 12 can control the operations of the touch panels 11 through the circuit boards 13.
If the conventional touch apparatus 1 with two touch panels is applied to a display apparatus, the user may browse two pages at the same time and click to turn to next page, which is similar to the operation for reading a real book. The feature may encourage the customer to purchase the touch apparatus 1 with two touch panels. However, almost components of the touch apparatus 1 with two touch panels are twice of the conventional touch apparatus with a single touch panel, so that the cost for the touch apparatus 1 is sufficiently increased. Besides, the touch apparatus 1 must design larger space to accommodate the increased electronic components.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the present invention to provide a touch apparatus, especially a touch apparatus with two touch panels, which can minimize the space for accommodating the electronic components and sufficiently reduce the material and production costs.